Obligatory Damnation
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: AU. High school fic. Eventual Yullen & Lucky. "When you complete a puzzle; the only thing left to do is put it back in its box. It's only fun the first time around."
1. The First Day

Rai: I'm pretty sure you've all picked up on my lazy updating habits by now _ My sincere apologies… Ehe… Junior High can be pretty stressing, along with the fact that I barely get any time to myself nowadays. Teachers seem keen on making their students' lives a living hell with projects and homework, and I also have basketball two to three times a week until about 5/6pm. And on the days I get to home early, there's always homework waiting for me… So I ask all my lovely viewers to please bear with me Dx I'm most certainly undeserving of your support x'[

… Well, on another note; I hope you enjoy this story! Insomnia comes in handy when a plot bunny appears -.- (nervous laugh) Ahh well anyway, please enjoy!

And along with every fan fiction I've written thus far, the disclaimer is the same. Me no own. Me wishes me could.

Oh and, by the way, this will be an eventual yullen fic with a side dish of lucky. To come in the near future ;D So if you don't like it, leave now or bewaree~

* * *

**~x~x~x~**

**Obligatory Damnation**

**Chapter 1:**

**The First Day**

**~x~x~x~**

"_We're all just going through the notions. We're not really alive- all we are is dead inside."_

_~Rai_

Sunlight streamed in through the open window; a gentle breeze caressing the sole occupant of the room. The person seemed to be in his mid-teens, though his snow-white hair would, at a glance, make some think otherwise. With a soft sigh, the boy opened his eyes, revealing two orbs of an enchanting silver-grey.

Idly, the teen regarded the sound of the front door slamming, and instantly knew the cause to be his guardian. Recognizing that that was his guardian's way of warning him to "get his useless ass out of bed," the boy sat upright and mentally prepared himself for his first day of hell… Oh, pardon the mistake; this _hell_ is most commonly referred to as _school,_ is it not? Oh. Goody.

Yu Kanda, being the early riser that he so conveniently happens to be, scowled at the morning sun, who in turn seemed to be smiling gaily down upon him. With a trademark 'che,' he continued on his daily walk to school. When said school became visible before him, his scowl deepened. Oh yes, Yu Kanda was not a people's person. Not in the slightest. So when Lavi Bookman, the teen's self-proclaimed 'best friend' ran up to him and slung an arm around his person, Kanda was tempted to unsheathe his family's precious heirloom and rid himself of the nuisance. Of course, against his better judgment, Kanda decided against being sent to jail for manslaughter of the 1st degree; and instead settled for glaring at the red-head.

"Aw, come on Yu! Lighten up would you?" Lavi said merrily, ignoring the death glare his companion sent him.

"I thought I made it clear to _not_ use my first name, idiot bunny." Let it now be known to the public that Yu Kanda absolutely loathed being called by his first name.

"Well, _Yu_, hurry up and turn that frown upside down! We've got a transfer student today, and from what Lenalee's told me, he's a smartass~ He's a junior like Lenalee, even though he's only 15." Lavi stated, completely ignoring the fact that he'd signed himself up for a death wish. Again.

"So the brat skipped a year." Kanda said indifferently, twitching at Lavi's too close for comfort proximity.

"Yes, well, that means we have a new buddy, Yu!" Lavi replied, bouncing up and down like the idiot Kanda so willingly dubbed him as. "I mean, I know you enough, buddy 'ol pal of mine. You're the type of person who can't stand to be around imbeciles, right?" Snorting, Kanda wondered why Lavi hadn't gotten the message. "So that means you'll be able to tolerate our new transferee. What with his prodigal reputation and all." Well, there wasn't a rule that stated prodigies couldn't be idiots. Lavi was a prime example of that, after all.

~~Insert Page Break Here~~

"First day and you just barely made it on time. Nice work, Walker."

"Can it, Mikk. I don't need a lecture from you of all people. And what the hell are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be running errands like a good Tyki-pon?"

"You wound me, boy. Can't you just accept the fact that I'm here and came to greet you, mister transfer student of mine?" At that, the boy turned swiftly to stare at the man, a frown settling itself onto his delicate features.

"You are _not_ saying what I think you're saying." The white-headed teen blanched when the older male grinned at him.

"Perhaps I am dearest nephew." Tyki's eyes gleamed mischievously at his nephew's reaction to the relation.

"Shut up. Take me to class, _old man_." …And then his expression turned blank.

"I'm only 26, Allen. Hardly an old man. Whatever happened to my little gentleman?" The boy, now revealed to be Allen, smirked up at his _uncle_.

"Yes, well, call me your nephew again and you'll be neutered, clear? And gentleman? All hopes of me remaining as one shattered when you made _him_ my guardian. Honestly, are all you Noah bloody mad? Or have you forgotten what kind of man _he_ is?"

"Wasn't our fault. If there's anyone you should be blaming it's the 14th. He entrusted you to that womanizer. He and Mana both." Growling, Allen glared at Tyki.

"Don't you bring that name into this conversation."

"Aye, boy. But you may want to think again when insulting us. You are, after all, a Noah yourself. Anyhow, enough of this chit-chat, okay? Follow me or you'll be late to class, _boy._"

"Suit yourself, pedophile."

...

To say that junior class C-1 was surprised and confused was an understatement. When their homeroom teacher appeared before them sputtering incomprehensible dignitaries, along with a smirking kid beside him; all were understandably stupefied. Coughing, Mr. Mikk walked over to the chalk board and wrote a name in elegant cursive: Allen N. Walker.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet your new classmate. His name is Allen Walker, and prior to today, he's been home-schooled. He is 15 years old and, due to his home-schooling, has been upped to this grade. Please treat him well. Now are there any questions for the _boy_?" Tyki asked, grinning when his nephew twitched at the title.

"What does the 'N' in your name stand for?" A random girl asked, openly ogling the new student.

Grudgingly, Allen replied, "Noah." After all, he was still part gentleman, even if Cross had butchered most of it out of him. But for the sake of Mana and all that is good, he decided he'd at least _try_…

"So that means you're related to Mr. Mikk?" But for the love of God, why did he even bother? Tyki, sensing that Allen was like a time bomb about to explode, maneuvered him to his seat and told the class that today they were going to have a little free time before class started. With that being said, he pulled a chair over to his dear nephew's table and sat, pleased with the irritated gaze the younger sent him.

"Honestly, Mikk, you're teaching habits are questionable."

"Oh come now, boy, stop being so cruel. Shall I introduce you to a classmate of yours?"

"That isn't ne-"

"Excuse me, Lenalee? Would you scoot closer this way, please?"

"-cesarry..."

"Yes, Mr. Mikk?"

"Formalities aren't very necessary, Lenalee. I believe I know you and your companions well enough to be on a first name basis, right?" Tyki said, staring pointedly at the girl.

"I'm not sure that brother would take to it very well… You know how he is after all." When Tyki paled at the mention of her brother, Allen took a sudden interest in the conversation. "Anyway, hello there Allen. My name is Lenalee Lee. It's very nice to finally meet you~"

"Finally?" Allen asked, intrigued. What, was he being stalked now?

"Well, news of your arrival has been with the student council for a while now. About a month prior to today, I'll say." Allen whistled; why would his coming here be of any importance? "Oh, and let me be one of the first to say, welcome to Black Order Innocence High School!" Blinking, the teen took the time to glare at Tyki, who hadn't welcomed him when he arrived.

'_And he wonders about my being a gentleman_.' He thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Lee." Allen stated, smiling briefly. What was Tyki trying to do? Open his eyes to camaraderie?

"Oh please, call me Lenalee. I'm sure we'll become great friends!" she replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes… Well… I do apologize for anything inappropriate this _old man's_ done prior to my being here. I'll see to it that all of it is put to an end. Right, Mikk?"

"Really, Allen? Back to calling me that? Fine then, we'll fight fire with fire! But just remember that you asked for this, _nephew~_" The revelation didn't seem to surprise Lenalee as much as she thought it would have. After all, this only confirmed the suspicions of the students. So… Staring at the two in disbelief, Lenalee shrugged before pulling her seat over and watching the exchange with amusement. It seemed the class had taken to doing so from afar.

'_I think high school life is going to be much more fun from now on.'_ Lenalee thought, smiling mischievously at the new student. _'__**Much**__ more fun.'_

~~Insert Page Break Here~~_  
_

Staring at the sky from underneath an apple tree, Allen sighed contentedly. His first few classed flew by, and now it was lunch time. Homeroom with Tyki could have been much more bearable if not for the fact that _he_ had to be the teacher, of all things. And as it turned out, Tyki was also his first period; which happened to be AP Psychology. Figures the man would teach that. He loved messing with peoples' heads, so it was only a matter of time before he sought to teach others about sanity and its counterpart.

"Oi, boy. How were your classes so far?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Propping himself onto one elbow, said boy stared lazily at the one who dare interrupt his peaceful not-quite slumber.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Cross asked me to look after you while you're here."

"I'm surprised the man would do anything for my well-being." Allen mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, boy. You never know, he might actually care for you." Tyki replied.

"Perhaps…"

"Ah hey! Allen! I've been looking all over for you!" Looking up, Allen found himself staring at the Lenalee girl, accompanied by two older teens, heading in his direction. Chuckling at the youth's not so eager expression, Tyki nudged the boy with his foot, causing him to lose balance and fall over.

"Hey! What was that for you bloody git?" Allen fumed, the peaceful air around him now completely gone.

"Um, guys? What's going on? You aren't arguing again, are you? I think I saw enough of that 1st period." Lenalee said, laughing awkwardly. The red-head behind her kept his gaze on the psychology teacher, and the long-haired one seemed to not care at all.

"It's not my fault this old man is fond of harassing." Allen muttered to himself, but they all heard him anyway.

"Okay, listen here _boy_, can't you just behave? I find myself yearning for that little, polite, and oh so adorable cross-dresser more and more as the day goes on~" Allen, turning an impossible shade of red, tackled the older man to the ground; all the while ignoring the stares the trio gave him.

"Oh shove it, Mikk! You know damn well it wasn't my fault! What was I supposed to do? I was a kid! A damn kid! How was I supposed to know that being dressed as a girl wasn't _proper_? It's not like _you_ or the others did anything to stop Rhode and Lulubell from doing it, now did you?" Chuckling fondly at the rise he had gotten, Tyki ruffled Allen's hair.

"Yes well, we were all afraid of what they'd do to us if we interfered…"

"Um, guys? We're still here you know!" Lenalee spoke suddenly, interrupting the bickering Noahs. Turning their attention back to the girl, the two sweat-dropped.

"Sorry…" Allen muttered, opting to sit cross-legged against the tree trunk. Finally taking notice of the strangers once more, Allen voiced his thoughts. "And who the hell are you two?" Yes, a gentleman he is…

"Watch it, brat. Learn to have some damn respect."

"I will when I want, straight cut-fringe. You don't tell me what to do."

"Why you-"

"Ahahaha…ha… Come now Yu, let's behave, okay? Er... Hi there!I'm Lavi Bookman, senior. And this guy's Kanda Yu, also a senior. Don't call him by his first name or you'll be chopped into bits~"

Racking his mind for where he had heard that name before, Allen clicked his tongue as he remembered. "Aah. So this is the one subject to your pedophilic ways… Right, Tyki-pon?" And the aforementioned 'subject' just blinked questioningly.

"WALKER! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"HA! IF YOU CAN CATCH ME FIRST, OLD MAN!"

The trio stared dumbfounded as the psychology teacher chased the new student around the campus, the two throwing insults back and forth, when suddenly they came to a halt; paling when a limo stopped in front of the entrance. Why on Earth did it seem so familiar to the three?

"Aah! Tyki-pon, Alli-pon, you came out to greet me? I take it you two are behaving yourselves?" And suddenly realization dawned upon them as the glutinous figure of the Earl stepped out of the vehicle; one of Black Order Innocence High School's top contributors.

"Good evening, Earl." Allen greeted pleasantly, a nervous smile adorning his features.

"Hey, Earl. What brings you here?" Tyki asked, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.

"Evening, my darlings~ I came here to check up on Alli-pon~ Marian told me you were transferring today and I couldn't wait to see my little boy~"

"Earl! I'm not a little boy anymore!"

"Ah! Earl, sir! What brings you to Innocence High? Are you in need of anything?" The voice of Lenalee was heard as she made her way towards the man.

"Why hello there, Miss Lenalee~ I see you are doing well as always~ Is the headmaster in today?" The Earl questioned.

"Ah yes, brother is in today! Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Please do~ In the meantime, why don't the rest of you wait out here? Hm? I'll inquire to the headmaster if I am able to take you all out for the rest of the day; to celebrate Alli-pon's first day~ It's great that he's made so many lovely friends on the first day~ Right, Lavi-pyon, Kanda-pyon?"

"Wait a minute we're no-"

"But of course, Earl! Thank you for the generous invite~" Lavi replied, clamping a hand over the other teen's mouth.

"Very well then~ I'll be out in a bit~"

"Hey… How do you guys now the Earl?" Allen asked, jolting his acquaintances out of their revere.

"Ah well… My last name says it all. Bookman heir at your service; here to record official documents and meetings for history's passing~ And as for Yu here, he knows him through me and Lena."

"Che, idiot rabbit; why'd you stop me? We aren't the shorty's friends, remember?" Kanda said coldly, glaring at his _friend_.

"My name is _Allen_, thank you very much."

"Ahaha… Well I don't know about you but I already see a bond beginning to form~! So, what do you say, Allen?"

Staring at the two before him, Allen sighed tiredly. "Do what you want."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lavi exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a mad man. He failed to see the predatory gleam embedded in Tyki's eyes as he watched him, but oh well. Allen though, fully aware of his uncle's desires, smirked knowingly. Oh yes, maybe having friends wasn't going to be that bad after all…

Looking up to the teen identified as Kanda, he found that the other had taken to glaring holes into his very being.

"Excuse me, but can I help you in any way?" Allen found himself asking, his eye twitching at the newfound attention.

"Yeah; get lost, _beansprout_." Upon realizing the intended jab at his height (or lack thereof), Allen growled at the older male.

"I'm pretty sure my name is _Allen. A-L-L-E-N. _Really, it isn't that hard to comprehend." Grabbing the boy by his waist, Tyki prevented him from going on a rampage by lifting him off the ground and placing him on his shoulder.

"What the- Mikk? What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down you pedophile! I swear if you don't put me down this instant I am going to yell rape at the top of my lungs! Mikk? Hello? DAMN IT! RAAA-mmph!" Surprisingly, the hand currently clamping Walker's mouth shut did not belong to any of the three. It belonged to a man with long, red hair and half a mask covering his face.

"M-M-Master?" Allen shrieked, his face turning considerably paler than usual.

"Close your trap, idiot apprentice. People can hear you from miles away." The man responded, inhaling a puff of smoke from his cancer stick. "And you can put him down now, Tyki. The boy _will_ behave himself in my presence."

Sweat-dropping, Tyki obliged. "If you say so, Cross."

"Master, what are you doing here?"

"Are you questioning me, brat?"

"Of course not, Master; just asking a simple question."

"If you must know, the fat man invited me out today. For your celebration or whatever the hell it is."

"You shouldn't insult the Earl like that. And I find it hard to believe that you'd bother coming, Master."

"Don't question me, idiot." And that was the last thing Allen heard before blacking out.

Sighing, Tyki rubbed his temples. "Bring him into the car, will you, Kanda?"

"Che. Why the hell does it have to be me?"

~~Insert Page Break Here~~

"Ugh… Where am I?" Allen muttered, clenching his aching head. "Damn Master and his fucking mallet."

"Language, boy." Staring up at his uncle, he cursed once more.

"I'm at the mansion… Aren't I?" Allen asked, less than pleased when he received a nod from the elder Noah. "At least tell me the 14th isn't here; he's the last person I want to see."

"He isn't. But your dear friends are. Now wakey wakey, help me entertain them. And I think proper introductions are in order; what with the way things occurred today."

Growling, Allen sat up and rubbed his eyes. So damn troublesome... But nevertheless he obliged with Tyki's request. "Allen Noah Walker. 15 years old, youngest Noah member. Fond of playing the piano and watching the clouds. Current guardian is Cross Marian. Pleased to meet you all."

"…So that's how you're related to the Noah Clan? You… Are one?" Lavi asked, relief settling over his features; as well as realization. Had he honestly been _jealous_? Smirking, Allen nodded.

"Why? Did you expect something else?" Blushing slightly, Lavi shook his head no. "Tyki here is my blasted pedophile of an uncle. The Earl is my supposed grandfather. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What do you mean by 'supposed,' Allen?" Turning his gaze to Lenalee, he smiled wistfully.

"Nothing really, a little insider between us Noahs. Anyway, what other information do I have the honor of revealing to you?" He remarked sarcastically.

And before Lavi could help himself, he blurted out, "So are you single?" Silence encased the room and its occupants, and a certain someone felt his certain nephew grinning at him.

"Yes, I am. Why, Lavi? Interested?" Laughing at the reactions he received, Allen chuckled. "I'm joking! Damn, this is going to be much more fun than I originally anticipated."

"What is, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Having friends."

"You've never had friends before?" This time it was Lavi. A few moments of silence passed before Allen decided to speak up, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Can't say I have. The only people I've ever associated with are the Noahs and my Master. Hardly sufficient company; but to each his own." Noting the strained look Tyki was giving him, Allen put on a smile. "I'm kidding, Tyki. The Noahs are everything to me. You should know that, asshole."

But no one in the room missed how fake the smile seemed. No one missed the underlying pain present within Allen's eyes. Perhaps he was just tired of concealing it any further… Whatever it was, the weary form of Allen Walker from then until the end of the day, spoke volumes.

~~If you haven't gotten the hint by now, Insert Page Break Here!~~

Lying in bed that night, Yu Kanda found himself thinking about a certain white-haired sprout. Replaying the scenes from today in his head; he found that he didn't exactly hate the smaller boy, but he was far from tolerating him.

Perhaps it was because the two had more things in common than he had thought. Before Lavi and Lenalee, all Kanda had, was his adoptive family. He too, knew the pain of solitude and introverted demeanor.

Maybe it was because he understood what the sprout was going through, did he want to break the façade that was Allen Noah Walker. Not because he was beginning to care for a complete stranger, no in fact it wasn't that at all. Yu Kanda was only bothering with the small brat because he wanted to satisfy his personal goals. Yes, that was it. The boy was only a challenge for Kanda to take on; nothing more. When he was done figuring Walker out, then he'd be gone from his life. Kanda would make sure of it.

After all, when you complete a puzzle; the only thing left to do is put it back in its box. It's only fun the first time around.

* * *

Rai: Cheers for a crappy analogy! ...Ah, so right now Kanda's somewhat of a bad guy?

Well, as the story progresses, much more drama will occur; and pasts will be revealed!

So until next time,

Rai signing off~


	2. We are NOAH

Rai: Hello there readers! Rai here, bringing you an update because… Well… It's really overdue, is it not? Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and those who added this story to their favorites and alerts; it really means a lot to me! So I ask you to please enjoy the newest installment, and once again, thank you!

And also, just as a fair warning; I've started my freshman year of high school, so I expect things to get even busier for me than they already were in junior high. So please please please please bear with me! I love you guys for not sicking an angry mob on my sorry ass :')

**Disclaimer: **As is the same in every chapter and story I write; I don't own this. If I did, well… you don't want to know. xD

Enjoy~!

**~x~x~x~**

**Obligatory Damnation**

**Chapter 2:**

**We Are NOAH**

**~x~x~x~**

"_Come what may, I'll put a bullet through its head. _

_Should it insist, then I'll be sure to leave it dead." _

_~Rai_

_

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Lying in bed that night, Yu Kanda found himself thinking about a certain white-haired sprout. Replaying the scenes from today in his head; he found that he didn't exactly hate the smaller boy, but he was far from tolerating him._

_Perhaps it was because the two had more things in common than he had thought. Before Lavi and Lenalee, all Kanda had, was his adoptive family. He too, knew the pain of solitude and introverted demeanor._

_Maybe it was because he understood what the sprout was going through, did he want to break the façade that was Allen Noah Walker. Not because he was beginning to care for a complete stranger, no in fact it wasn't that at all. Yu Kanda was only bothering with the small brat because he wanted to satisfy his personal goals. Yes, that was it. The boy was only a challenge for Kanda to take on; nothing more. When he was done figuring Walker out, then he'd be gone from his life. Kanda would make sure of it._

_After all, when you complete a puzzle; the only thing left to do is put it back in its box. It's only fun the first time around.  
_

**~~Insert Page Break Here~~**

Placing a palm to the car's window, Allen watched as an imprint of his hand was left on the cold surface. Sighing, the boy opted to place his forehead against the cool window instead; watching the passing environment as he did so. He watched, and watched, and watched. Eerie cold eyes envying, envying- oh so envious were they. Golden specks seeping into those normally grey eyes, wantonly glaring ever so spitefully at the lives that those humans possessed… The kind of life he wished to obtain for himself and for his family.

…To be free of their destinies; free of constant expectations; to finally be free of the chains that were bound to them since birth… These were the wishes of each and every Noah. They were trapped in a seemingly eternal quest; struggling to be freed from the curse set upon their clan so many eons ago.

Averting his gaze from the angering scenery, the young Noah turned to eye the occupants of the Earl's limousine; snorting inwardly. Why had the Earl insisted that these "friends" of his accompany the family to the 14th's estate? Surely they were not worthy enough to… No, he corrected himself. The 14th was the unworthy one. That bastard didn't even deserve the presence of these… acquaintances.

From beside the apathetic looking Allen Walker, Tyki looked on solemnly. Honestly, the boy now seemed as if he had more sticks up his ass then Kanda himself. And speaking of Kanda… Tyki was surprised to see the sword-wielding teen staring lazily at his nephew, who, after noticing, began glaring back. When Allen's expression became more feral, however, Tyki had to gaze pointedly at the Asian in order to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

"Master Tyki, Young Master Allen, and company; we have arrived at Master Nea's**(1)** home." Clicking his tongue, Allen ventured out of the limo and (grudgingly) followed the rest of his family inside- the trio following not too far behind them. Their peaceful yet awkward silence was broken a few moments later.

"Why so stiff, sprout?"

Freezing mid-stride, the aforementioned 'sprout' turned swiftly around.

"Excuse me?" He grit out, teeth clenched.

"Surely you heard me the first time." Kanda replied smugly. "It seems to me like you want to high tail it out of here and run crying to your mother." By now, all the present Noah, as well as the Earl, had turned around to question the commotion. They, however, ceased all action at the sight of their youngest; orbs swirling a furious gold and his pale complexion slowly mixing into a dark tan, stigmata etching its way across his forehead.

"Don't you _dare _speak to me as if you fucking _know_ me, because you _don't_, you fucking bastard!" Allen screamed heatedly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I continue to do so?"

"Yuu! Stop it! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavi yelled, rushing over to clamp his hand over the teen's mouth.

"A-Allen, we're so sorry for his behavior! H-He's not usually this bad-mannered, really! He's a great guy once you get to know him!" Lenalee added; quick to defend her friend even as her nerves burned with fear.

"Get to _know_ him, you say?" Allen snarled, having the decency to look insulted. "And on what grounds am I to even _consider_ familiarizing myself with that bastard?" The scream echoed throughout the hall as if in an attempt to amplify the Noah's raw emotions.

"Come now, _little one_, don't tell me that you've forgotten how to _forgive_ and let die?" Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda looked on in bewilderment as a figure suddenly appeared behind their schoolmate; a gloved hand making its way to the boy's frozen shoulder.

"…I suggest you loosen the hold you have on me, and that you take your own advice, Nea." The man, now identified to be known as Nea, chuckled happily.

"But I concur, dearest Al, for I have forgiven to an extent. And most, if not all of my ill intent has died out into nothing but good will~"

"My _ass_ it has you pompous je-"

Hefting Allen up by his neck and slamming the lithe form against a wall, Nea's expression darkened.

"Listen here, little Allen; you'd do well to behave like a good boy; especially when you're in my home- there's only so much I can tolerate of you." Relinquishing his hold on Allen's neck, Nea observed the former with mirth. "Remember this; I was never as kind or as patient with you as my beloved Mana was. So I hope you'll be able to forgive me for any outbursts that are doomed to happen… Much more so now thanks to that _accident_."

And contrary to popular speculation, Allen did not retaliate this time. He merely slumped against the wall in resignation and looked up into Nea's eyes mournfully.

"I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry…" Instantly, Nea smiled. And there was only one word that could describe how it looked to Allen. _Bittersweet._

"I know, little one." The Musician then proceeded to shock Allen out of his reverie by outstretching his hand towards the still-Noah dyed form. After scrutinizing the older Noah with hesitation and suspicion, Allen Walker simply smiled and stood; completely disregarding the offending hand as he slowly reverted back to his human form.

"Now, uncle, please try not to forget that we are still far from being on lovable terms. In fact, I'm sure this is the first time we've ever been this _friendly_ with one another, no?"

After twitching slightly, Nea conceded; a pout present on his lips.

_'Honestly... Why must he be such an adorable mix between a tsundere and a yandere**(2)**?'_

"I wouldn't dream of it, little one. And yes… I suppose it is.

Everyone else sweat-dropped; silent amusement contagiously making its way to each individual in the room, sans Allen and Nea.

He was sulking. Oh, he was _so _sulking.

**~~Insert Page Break Here~~**

"…And? To what do I owe the honor of having members of the family visit me in my humble abode?" Nea questioned, taking a sip of his tea. "It must be of utmost importance if you managed to bring my cute little nephew along with you." He added; chuckling as the latter sputtered indignantly.

"And not only that, but it seems you've brought friends along as well. Tell me, Earl, do you deem them worthy enough to be involved in our business?"

"Hey! What do you mean worthy eno-"

"I suggest you stay quiet, Lavi." Tyki said; cutting the eye-patch clad teen off. Grumbling, Lavi did as he was told and began to quietly observe; his Bookman side kicking in. Noticing the change of demeanor in his object of affections, Tyki's gaze hardened and he forced himself to look away.

"…I apologize if my uncle's comment offended you, but I assure you that he means no harm… But in all honesty, I've been meaning to ask the same thing, Earl. Surely Nea and I aren't the only ones to have pondered this." Allen declared; his quiet voice filled to the brim with pride and authority. A nod from each present Noah only confirmed their sentiments.

"Are you all saying that you're questioning my reasons~?" The Earl asked.

"No! Of course not, Earl!" The leader of Noah turned his head to the voice.

"Then what is it, Lulubell~?"

"We're simply curious, Lord Millennium. After all, you have yet to tell us what role these three play for us… We offer our humblest apologies if we should have offended you in any way, my Lord." The Noah of Lust replied, bowing her head.

"Yeah, hihi~! We're with you one-hundred percent, Earl, hihi!"

"Ah, you can count on us, Lord Millennium!"

"Hey, Bonds, would you shut up already? I'm sure Master Earl gets the point. Sheesh, so noisy for no reason…"

"What was that, you stupid 5-eyes?"

"Let's kill him, Devit, hihi! Shoot, shoot, hihi~!"

"Hey, idiotic twins and turban-head, I believe you're interrupting a very important conversation." Allen conjured, rubbing his temples tiredly. Noting the confused auras that the 'tag along three' were emitting, he added, "Earl, I think we should properly… reintroduce ourselves. It seems we've forgotten that, aside from myself as well as Tyki, they aren't currently aware of our identities. "

Unperturbed by the revelation, the Earl simply grinned. "Oh, of course~ How rude of us~ Why hello there, classmates of our dear Allen Walker, I am the Lord Millennium- Earl of Noah~"

"Oh? They are little one's classmates? Well then, I apologize for being so rude~ My name is Nea Noah Walker, and I am Allen's uncle. I am also commonly known as the Pianist or Musician among my family. It is a great pleasure to be acquainted with you three."

"Hm… You already know me, but I might as well… Greetings, children; the name is Tyki Noah Mikk; humbly here at your service. I am the Pleasure of Noah."

"…"

"…_Allen_, it's your turn~"

"Yes, Earl…" Shifting his eyes so that he was staring directly at Kanda, he continued. "My name is Allen Noah Walker. I have come to be known as either the 'White Clown' or the 'Clown of God.' And I most certainly am _not_ a _beansprout_, thank you very much. As for my genes, I suppose you could say that I am…" He shot a glance towards Nea. "I suppose you could call me the Junior Musician."

"What to do you mean when you say 'genes?'" Lavi questioned. "And what do you mean by Junior Musician?" He added hastily.

"Now Lavi, questions can wait 'till after introductions." Tyki reprimanded, smiling slyly.

"There's no need to be so mean to such a cutie, Ty-pon~" The former blanched. "Ha-ha; how adorable!"

"That's enough of your mindless flirting!" Tyki roared. Lavi stared, stunned at his teacher's outburst. Catching the redhead's gaze, Tyki managed a weak smile.

"Aw, you're no fun brother." The man coughed and plastered on a cheery grin. "Pleased to meet you, cutie and friends; my name is Sheryl Noah Kamelot and I am Tyki's lovely brother as well as Road's stepfather. I represent the Greed of Noah~"

"Dear God… stupid narcissist." Allen muttered under his breath. "Lord Millennium, do you mind if I make this short?"

"Of course not, Al~" The teen nodded and gave his "friends" a blank stare.

"The blonde woman is Lulu –Noah- Bell, and she represents the Lust of Noah. The child-like one is Road Noah Kamelot and she's the Dream of Noah. Those two idiots are Jasdevi. The long-haired blonde is Jasdero, and the rebellious jerk is Devit; like turban-head mentioned earlier, they signify the Bonds of Noah. Muscles over there, is called Skin, and he is our Wrath. And as for turban-head; well, he's not that important, so I'll leave it at that."

"Hey! Allen! Is that how you speak about your elders?" The 'turban-head' asked angrily. "My name is Wisely, not turban-head. I am the Noah's Wisdom."

"Turban-head." Allen called, face blank.

"Wisely."

"Turban-head."

"Wisely, damn it!"

"Enough, you two."

"…Yes, Tyki."

"Now, before we go on to questions; I'd appreciate it if you three did the same and introduced yourselves to us." Nea said, lips upturned politely.

"Oh, right. My name's Lavi Bookman, it's uh, nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Lenalee Lee."

"…" Lavi laughed nervously.

"This fellow with eternal PMS is Yuu Kanda." At that, even Allen couldn't suppress his chuckles.

After everyone settled down, the Earl pointedly glanced in Allen and Nea's direction, receiving a nod in return.

"Now, as for your question- or rather, questions, Bookman heir… I'm afraid we can't answer your first one just yet. And as for why we call little one the Junior Musician… Well, that's pretty simple. Through some odd turn of events, the two of us ended up inheriting similar genes. As such, we possess similar… qualities, if you will. Being that I am the Musician, it only makes sense for him to be my junior."

"However repulsive the title may be…" Allen mumbled, causing the Senior Musician to twitch.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why can't you tell us about these genes of yours?" Lenalee asked.

"Because we don't trust you with our secrets is why." Allen replied nonchalantly.

"Aren't we your friends, Allen? How could you not trust us?" Lenalee challenged, causing Allen's eyes to narrow. As quickly as it appeared, though, the look disappeared. The white-headed teen looked thoughtful for a moment before regarding the Chinese girl with a small pout.

"Friends you say? Even if that is true to a T, I've only known you for a couple of days… Not even a week at that. I apologize if you are used to trusting people straight off the bat, Miss Lenalee; however, I have long disposed of that sort of sentiment." Allen replied, shrugging. "As things are now, in my opinion, there is nothing that the three of you have done thus far to warrant my trust." He then added emphatically.

"We've been nothing but kind to you, Allen! I don't understand how you could be so cold-hearted!"

"You call barging into my business like you own it being _nice_? Befriending the unwilling is now known as _kindness_? I'd appreciate it if you went to go work on a charity case that actually wants the pity." Allen bit back bitterly. "And as for my being cold-hearted, well, that's a different matter even of itself. But again, this is _my_ business."

"No, it is _our_ business, little one." Nea said suddenly, deliberately giving the girl a cold glare.

"Settle down, everyone~" The Lord Millennium spoke menacingly. "Now, as to why these three," he motioned his arm towards Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. "…are here, that is because they are currently affiliated with 'Black Order Underground,' am I correct?" Seeing the surprised yet cautious expressions of said Underground members, the Earl grinned.

"I don't understand, Lord Millennium." Wisely stated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Why do we require _their_ help?"

"You say it as if the thought of it disgusts you, Wisely." Lavi interjected suddenly, his one emerald eye flickering.

"Perhaps it does disgust me, eye-patch. What of it?"

"Silence!" Lulubell interrupted.

"Thank you, Lulubell~ Now then, Wisely, the reason we require their assistance is simple. Whether we may like it or not, they have the additional resources- no, power necessary to free us~" And although the Earl was wearing his usual loving smile, his family could sense that Adam**(3)** was none too pleased about having to depend on outside forces. After all, this sort of arrangement could only lead to one thing- one thing that Allen knew all too well. _Debt._

"And what do we, of the Black Order Underground, get in return for our services? Kanda inquired, speaking for the first time since the meeting commenced. Allen glared at him, causing the samurai to smirk.

"That can be arranged with your Supervisor, child. After all, I'm sure you're aware that the Noah Family is held in high esteem by both the prestigious and common public. We also possess dealings in that little Underground work of yours. So I repeat myself, it can be arranged." Nea responded, settling his chin atop folded hands. "Besides, the Black Order was never one to turn down an opportunity such as this~"

Glaring, Lavi gave yield to the Musician's logic.

"I do hope you're aware that, in order to service you, we will need to learn more about your dilemma, for lack of better words. Of course, that involves everything that there is to know about your Noah lineage, as it seems to have to do a great deal with said dilemma." Lavi remarked.

"But of course, bunny boy." Tyki replied seriously, despite the use of the nickname. "All of that information will be disclosed to you once both sides have come to a point of understanding- that is, when we've both exchanged reasonable amounts of trust. Right, Earl?"

"Indeed~"

**~~Insert Page Break Here~~**

Later that day found Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee sitting in Supervisor Komui's pigsty of an office.

"Did you ask how they knew about us?" Komui asked quietly, his glasses glinting in the light.

"No… Sorry, Supervisor. We were too stunned to question that."

"It's alright, Lavi. Just make sure you make it a must to find out."

"Will do, sir. In the meantime, don't you find it strange how mysterious the Noah Clan is, despite us having been aware of them for quite some time now?"

"Yes, well, the Noah Clan has always kept to themselves; even after becoming one of the most well-known groups out there."

"Just who are they?" Lenalee asked silently, the rhetorical question echoing through the quiet room.

Meanwhile, the lone figure of Allen Walker smirked from his position beside the outer window of the Supervisor's office. Jumping from the small balcony, he muttered three small words as he fell before promptly disappearing from the school campus in a blur of white.

"_We are Noah." _

_

* * *

_

**(1)**It's been revealed in the latest -Man Chapter that Nea is the 14th's real name. Eeeep that was some epic shizz. I'm loving how Yullen is becoming more Canon :')

**(2)**Tsundere- "person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."

Yandere - "a character that is loving, sweet & gentle that can suddenly switch to brutal psychotic or deranged behavior"

((From wiki))

I figured with the way I had written Allen's personality, that yes, he was crossbreed between a yandere and tsundere, so shoot me xD

**(3) **I looked it up and the Lord Millennium's Noah name is Adam P:

...

And that's the end of that chapter!

Lol, phew, my head hurts from thinking too much P=

Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping that my spinoffs weren't too common D:

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it (Or so help me I will sick a level 4 akuma on you :D… Just saying.)!

Well, 'till next time,

Rai signing off~ x3


	3. And We Are BROKEN

Rai: Watches warily for angry mob* … Ehem, hello again everyone! Guess what I've got! … That's right, an update! =w=)b Aha... Well, I'm gonna cut this short now because I see pitchfork wielding demons in the distance! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Tough luck- No Katsura Hoshino here.

* * *

**~x~x~x~**

**Obligatory Damnation**

**Chapter 3:**

**...And We Are BROKEN**

**~x~x~x~**

"_Open doors leading you in-_

_W__ill you come out__,_

_or be swallowed within?"_

_~Rai_

_

* * *

. . . . ._

_**Previously:**_

_"Just who are the__y?" Lenalee asked silently, the rhetorical question echoing through__out__ the quiet room._

_Meanwhile, the lone figure of Allen Walker smirked from his position beside the outer window of the Supervisor's office. Jumping from the small balcony, he muttered three small words as he fell before promptly disappearing from the school campus in a blur of white._

"We are Noah."

* * *

Bursts of pink and orange erupted over the horizon; emerging from the darkness and blending with the light blues of the morning sky. Squinting slightly, the silent boy could make out the apparent roundness of the sun, and he outstretched his arm in an attempt to reach out and grab it. Why did it appear to be so close to mankind, yet actually be so far away? Allen sighed at the thought- It seemed that everything was like that nowadays. Tempting and teasing.

Brushing the thought aside, he was almost able to fall asleep until the none-too-pleasing sound of the doorbell brought the young Noah back to reality.

…

Twitching slightly, Allen took in the form of Yuu Kanda. Should he have been anyone other than himself, he would've been embarrassed at the fact that he was standing in nothing but his _boxers_.

"May I ask," Allen drawled, "why it is you're standing at my doorstep at some ungodly hour in the morning? Or should I first ask how it is you know where I _live? _And please, feel free to take your time in answering me since I have all the free time in the world standing here, in front of you, at some _ungodly_ hour in the morning, in my _fucking boxers_."

"_Look, _Sprout, it's not like I _want_ to be here."

"Oh? Humor me."

"The fucking principal heard from Lavi that I was being a rude shit."

"Which happens often, I presume." Allen had to chuckle in spite of himself when the Asian sent him a non-appreciative glare. "My apologies- and what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"..."

"Kanda, you're not really doing a good job at keeping up this conversation. Look, it's your turn now- speak now or forever hold your peace because I'd like to go back inside and do something more productive, like, oh I don't know, _sleep_." The shorter teen replied in annoyance. Honestly, why was he giving this vile man the time of day?

Sighing, Allen made to shut the door.

"Like I _said_," Kanda said – No, Allen thought. He was most likely _growling –_ suddenly, blocking the door with his foot and yanking it back open. "I don't want to be here. But because my superior wants to work on that fucking _trust _factor, I have to be." Blinking stupidly, Allen proceeded to chuckle.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, come in I guess. If this doesn't work out, I at least don't want your mangled body lying on my doorstep." The pentacle dawning boy retorted, smirking slightly.

"It'd be the other way around, moronic Bean."

"Sure, sure, Kanda. Anyway, make yourself comfortable on the couch over there while I go put on something decent."

"Whatever."

"...Insufferable prick."

"You'll learn to fucking _love_ it."

"I do hope that wasn't an attempt at hinting at your unrequited feelings for me, Kanda." Allen's muffled voice called from his bedroom. "I mean, I know I'm hot stuff and all, but we _just _met."

_'Perhaps... Perhaps this won't be so bad, after all.'_

"Fuck you."

_'Maybe it'll be worth it, in the end.'_

"Only in your dreams, doll-face."

_'Besides... It's not like I've anything left to lose if it doesn't...'_

**~~Insert Page Break Here~~**

"So, Yuu dear, how was your little date with Allen?" Lavi cooed. Growling, Kanda roughly shoved the redhead aside and plopped down onto one of Komui's surprisingly _clean _couches.

"Fucking_ wonderful_. What do you think?"

"Ouch, Yuu. Give the kid a chance, would 'ya?" The one-eyed teen replied seriously.

"Don't look at me like that, dumbass. Look, I get the hint. I need to gain the Sprout's trust in order for this fucking mission to work. Don't get your goddamn panties in a fucking knot- I never fail a mission. And it's not as if you actually _care_ about the fucking kid, damned hypocrite."

"For fuck's sake, Yuu! Would you just give it a rest already? You're not the only one who's pissed off about this mission, okay? For your information, I _do_ care about Allen, whether he believes it or not. So just shut up about things you know _nothing_ about."

"_I_ know nothing?" Kanda asked vehemently. "I know you're just using the little brat to get closer to Mikk, so don't you even _dare_ play that innocent jig, fucking rabbit."

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up about things you don't know about, damn it!" Lavi screamed.

"Perhaps the _both_ of you should shut your traps." A husky voice suggested- the figure leaning against the door-frame.

"T-Tyki... H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Tyki said coldly, his eyes boring holes into Lavi's being.

"L-Look, Tyki, I can expla-

"No, no you can't." The Noah interrupted suddenly. "...You know, us Noah were truly putting our faith into you wretched exorcists. You can't even begin to comprehend just how _much_ we need your _help._" He laughed brokenly before sending Kanda and Lavi a tired grin. "But I guess that can wait until the next awakening."

"...What do you mean?" Lavi asked quietly, refusing to meet Tyki's eyes. The latter smirked bitterly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"W-Wait! Hear us out, Tyki... This whole mission- i-it wasn't our idea! You have to understand that we have no choice but to _obey_ our superiors!"

"Don't I know it... It's _always _been that way." He mused to himself, not noticing that the two had overheard him.

"...Tyki?" The aforementioned sighed.

"...Sorry, I guess I overreacted back there... Maybe you _do_ have your reasons, but understand that _ours_ are genuine. I can't exactly tell you what they are, as you've backtracked on the trust meter, but I'll tell you this: mess with my nephew, and you mess with the lot of us. We will disregard everything and anything if he is harmed in any way. That, my boys, is a promise." Tyki's eyes seemed to _glow_ in emphasis.

"And as for you..." He said, moving to stare straight at Kanda. "Allen seems to be _warming_ up to _you_. I have no idea what you did but you somehow managed to get him to open up a little. _Don't _take advantage of his new-found outlook of you. It's not often that the boy takes a liking to people outside the family."

"Whatever." The samurai replied, albeit a bit smugly.

"I'm being serious here Ka-

"Hey, Tyki! There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you, damn it. Come on, the Earl's finally got an assignment fo-" He then realized that he and Tyki were not the only occupants of the room. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"N-nothing of the sort, Allen!" Lavi replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in an awkward gesture. The bunny then proceeded to perk up and he nudged the smaller boy slightly. "And what's this about some special assignment, hm, Allen my boy?" The aforementioned eyed Lavi warily.

"_That_, Lavi, is currently _none_ of your business." Allen replied with a polite smile. Grabbing his uncle by his wrist, he let his gaze linger on the two 'exorcists' for a few seconds before turning and exiting.

Lavi sighed tiredly and faced his companion with noticeable strain.

"So, what_ did_ you find out, Kanda?"

...The samurai didn't bother to question why Lavi had addressed him using his surname.

…Flashback time...

"_And? What exactly are you going to do to gain my trust, Kanda? Though, I find it quite moronic that your supervisor is trying to win _me_ over first. One would think that you'd head straight for the head honcho, no? Even so, I suppose _that_ wouldn't have been a very good tactic on your part." Allen mused, taking a seat across from the fellow Underground member. _

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too damn much?" _

"_Well, I suppose I do tend to be a bit loquacious..." He clicked his tongue in distaste. "But that's enough about me, mister. You're here for a reason, remember? So get on with it, jackass." _

"_..."_

"_Dear Earl, don't tell me you came here without a clue as to what your battle plan would be." _

"_..."_

"_...Well that's positively adorable, Kanda dear, really, it is." Allen remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes in amusement. _

"_What do _you_ suppose I do, brat?" The samurai barked angrily. Said brat laughed – the Japanese could tell that yes, it was at his own expense – and shot the Asian a small smirk._

"_Oh no you don't. I'm not doing your little mission for you, retard. And don't even think you can try using some more of your failed attempt at reverse psychology on me- you seem to forget that I live with a family of psychos, not to mention the psychology lover himself. That being said, I know all the tricks. So stick that in your juice box and suck it." The Noah said smugly, sticking his tongue out at the older teen. _

"_..."_

"_Shut up. You're still not helping any, Kanda." _

"_..."_

"_Don't look at me as if _I'M_ the problem here, because _no_, I'm not- thank you very much." The whitehead harrumphed and crossed his arms, glaring at the man sitting across from him. "You need to learn how to be a better conversationalist, Kanda. Otherwise you'll end up living alone with ten cats." _

"_Says the 8 year old living in a condo." Kanda replied nastily. _

"_My living arrangements have _nothing_ to do with you, goddamn asshole. And for your information, I'm 15, damn it!" Allen yelled, scowling as he regarded the other once more. "Look, maybe you should just _go_. Get the hell off my property and don't come back. Tell your principal Komui not to worry his psychotic little head off because this _meeting_ between the two of us was bound to meet hellfire. It was a nice waste of ten minutes, it really was, Kanda. Now kindly get the hell out, you insensitive jerk."_

"_Bye to you too, bipolar bitch. I clearly remember saying that I _never_ wanted to be here in the first place."_

"_Then fuck you and get the fuck out already." _

"_Gladly." _

...End of flashback...

"_That's_ warming up to someone?" Lavi inquired, flabbergasted. "That's a very... unique way to show it, I suppose."

"Tch."

"I'm so confused... There's so much about the Noah Clan that remains a mystery. And it doesn't help that the individual members themselves are so complicated! Damn it-What are we supposed to do now, Yuu? If we don't succeed in this mission, the higher ups will most likely try to take matters into their own hands."

"Che. Let them do whatever the fuck they want. I'm not doing this for them to begin with." Lavi's ears twitched slightly.

"Then what exactly are you doing this for? Or rather, for _whom _are you continuing with this mission for?" Lavi asked quietly, his jaded emerald eye searching for an answer in his best friend's expression.

"My own fucked up curiosity."

"That's fine and dandy, Yuu dear... Just... Just don't drag Allen down with you, okay? We really need this to work out without involving Leverrier... I don't even want to think of what he'd do to Allen if that happened..." Contrary to Kanda's earliest statements, it really did seem as if Lavi honestly cared for the boy. Maybe he was just trying to make someone other than himself seem like the selfish one; in the process unconsciously pinning Lavi as the one to take his frustrations out on.

Nodding, Kanda silently flicked Lavi on the forehead and smirked. Gaping, Lavi picked his jaw up from the ground and grinned.

"Now you can't deny that we are _totally_ best friends, Yuu!"

**~~Insert Page Break Here~~**

"What's the rush, boy?" Tyki questioned his hyperactive nephew as they arrived at the Earl's mansion.

"Rush? There's no rush! No rush at all!" Allen retorted, smirking cheekily from ear to ear.

"Alright, go on and keep dragging me along; but do you mind filling me in on this assignment of ours?" Tyki asked, sighing fondly at the Noah in front of him.

"Oh, right. Aha, I almost forgot about that." Allen replied, laughing apologetically. Tyki raised a brow when the boy abruptly turned to face him with a grim and serious expression. "That was all a facade to throw any eavesdroppers off... We don't have an assignment, rather, the Earl has called for a mandatory meeting." He explained, eyes downcast.

"And what exactly does this meeting detail?" Joyd**(1)** asked, gravely disregarding the sense of dread that filled his gut as he did so.

"It's not _what_ it entails, uncle... You should be asking about _whom_ it entails." The Junior Musician reported cryptically; his body undergoing the Noah transformation in response to his bubbling anger.

"_Allen_," Tyki warned, his voice dangerously low. "Tell me, _what_ is going on?" The Noah of Pleasure demanded. The former shook violently now, and he was gripping onto his companion despairingly.

"Tyki," Allen began, his voice cracking brokenly. "T-they k-killed Skin. And now he doesn't... Now it's impossible for him – for us! W-We were supposed to do this together. We were all supposed to be freed at the same time! Tyki, they've fucking murdered him! It's not _fair_. W-why? Is it too much to ask for? Is it honestly too much to ask for our goddamn lives back? I don't fucking _understand_! Why?"

**

* * *

**

The sound of the piano reverberated in the otherwise quiet hall, clashing angrily with the walls, as if demanding to be heard by someone- by _anyone_.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita."_ If given the opportunity, Allen would gladly fall asleep and never wake up. _"Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to..." _But how could he? It wasn't as if that option was available to him.

"_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao." _Sure, he could _try-_ but what good would that do him? He'd just wake up again. And again. And _again_. "_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume." _Allen's – no, the Noahs' – only solace lied in the darkness of their dreams.

"_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni..." _Each and every foreign lyric that left Allen's mouth laced itself with toxic pain. "_Umare o chita kagayaku omae." _And ironically enough, the very song that was causing him so much grief had once given them salvation.

"_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga... ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo." _Sometimes, the Junior Musician was tempted to question _why _their so called 'God' had cursed his own apostles.

"_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru.." _...But he knew. He fucking _knew_. So he didn't. _"Douka konoko ni ai o." _And so he played. And played. And fucking _played_ until his fingers blistered and rendered him incapable of playing for at least a week.

"_...Tsunaida te ni kisu o..." _...Because it hurt like a bitch to remember.

So as hot tears streamed down his face and onto his beloved grand, Allen slammed his fingers to the keys and screamed...

**_But he remembered anyway._**

_

* * *

_

Rai: I'm under the impression that this chapter was complete and utter crap -.-' I do hope you enjoyed it regardless...

**(1) **Joyd is Tyki's Noah name =w=)b

***Spoiler alert, spoiler alert- Do not read any further if you've not yet read D. Gray Man Chapter 200!**

Also, was anyone else wtf-ing at the latest chapter of D. Gray – Man? Like omfg, Alma and Kanda are all lovey dovey and meanwhile Allen's found himself in a pile of mega shit... AGAIN! NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. _FUCKING NO!_ And just when I thought Yullen was becoming more canon -.-' … Hopefully Kanda's just letting go of Alma, then he'll come back and be all over Allen's sorry ass. And hopefully he doesn't die O_O I think all of us Yullen fans would go crazy if that happened.

And on another note... WHERE THE FUCK DID LINK COME FROM? FUCKING HELL MANNNNN- ALLEN WAS ABOUT TO SAVE TOKUSA, YOU DICK!

Sadface D:

Now I have to wait another month before finding out what the fuck happens -.-

Well, 'till next time!

~Rai


End file.
